Weywyn
Nation: Coxland Capital/Main Port: Mona Gwyn Coordinates: 302.-21.276m Living Style: Town/Village Population Desnity: Sparse to Medium-Dense Weywyn floats behind and above Ayvon Ryn and is mostly uneven mountains with Wryn Lake in the middle. Swan River flows out of the lake and off the edge where the water mainly turns back to cloud and mist, but a good deal also falls onto the mountains of Ayvon Ryn, supplying much of the source water for the Ryme River. Weywyn is a strongly magical island and long ago was home to a highly magical race of elves. The elves are long since gone, but strong magical aura remains and strange creatures roam the island. For many years the rest of Coxland considered Weywyn a haunted and dangerous place, but after several magical ores were discovered there they quickly got over their fear. Thanks to the uneven surface and the lake, there isn't much room on Weywyn and only one castle/town, Mona Gwyn, and a small port exist at one end of the lake. On the other side there's a the famous watch tower and fortress of Orryn. The majority of the small island is used for mining, sheep herding and fishing in Wryn Lake. Climate Weywyn is higher in elevation than the other islands and tends to be colder and less temperate, but it is just as wet and rainy. Winters and be fairly harsh and the summers are shorter than on the other islands. The steep mountains on the edges and the low flat surface of the lake of the, often results in a bowl of fog effect, witch can linger few days on end. Mona Gwyn Mona Gwyn is the only established estate and castle and in medieval times the only real hold Coxland had on the island. Orryn tower on the other side of the lake was a medieval military outpost, but didn't have a civilian population. The castle at Mona Gwyn was built more for defense than comfort or beauty, but it is impressive in its size and utility. It dominates the town and is still a strong military base for Coxland. There are some good hotels and few factories, but Mone Grwyn lacks a railroad or a telephone system and the town is overall unimpressive, especially compared to the expanse of Ayvon Ryn which can be seen in the distance on a clear day. Industry Most of Weywyn's industry is in mining and in fishing, though lately there's been a growing amount of tourism. There are many rare and magical ores on Weywyn, which are very difficult to find anywhere else. Besides these iron, bronze, nickel and other metals are also abundant. The lake is surprisingly bountiful are far as fresh water fishing goes and most of the locals live off the their produce from the lake. Wryn lakes truly dominates the island with it's size, cold grey depths and rolling fogs, often giving the whole place a strange and foreboding atmosphere. It may be this along with Weywyn exotic history, creatures and wildlife that has begin to attract a solemn stream of truism, as well as a growing amount of romantic and/or Gothic art and literature. Attitude/Society With a small population and only one castle, Weywyn never never has a large class of landed nobility, nor a all of wealth or political power. Though the population has grown, Weywyn still lacks a strong upper class and most the people are merchants and a more independent breed of working class, mostly fishermen and miners. The people of Weywyn are often a rather rugged and superstitious lot, but they're hard working and several of Coxland's most competent and celebrated military leaders have been from Weywyn, or else spent a good deal of their early career stationed at Mona Gwyn Castle. The Weywynease have a reputation for being rude, bold, and tough as nails.